Secrets and Lies: A Truth and Lies Collection
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Everyone tells lies and everyone keeps secrets, but sometimes one wonders if it's worth it to conceal the truth. A collection of one shots and drabbles set in the Truth and Lies universe.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Lies: A Truth and Lies Collection

Chapter 1: Secret Sister

A/N: I'm back with yet another story set in the Truth and Lies universe. This is a collection of one shots and drabbles told by all of the characters in the Truth and Lies universe. I'm so excited to get started on this as I've had it in my head since yesterday. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to stick with me as I plot this out.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more.

Summary: Everyone tells lies and everyone keeps secrets, but sometimes one wonders if it's worth it to conceal the truth. A collection of one shots and drabbles set in the Truth and Lies universe.

April O'Neil was good at keeping secrets. She remembered a time when she secretly took one of her mom's tubes of lipstick and wore it during school even though her dad had prohibited her from doing so. She wore it all day and was able to sneak the lipstick back and wipe off the evidence before Kirby found out. Even then, she had the makings of a kunoichi though she didn't know it then. She was also good at keeping secrets about the guys and not telling anyone about them for fear that someone would discover them. That was a secret she was willing to keep all to herself.

But there was one secret she didn't want to keep and that was about her sister, Robyn. Robyn was her twin sister who had been sent to a mental institution after attempting to kill April. At first, April was angry at her and was glad that Robyn was locked up, but over time, all of that changed, and she missed her sister. After her father had been kidnapped, April longed for Robyn to be with her to comfort her, but she wasn't there. Yes, she had the Turtles, but it wasn't the same.

One day, Mikey sat with April in the living area of the Lair with his drawing pad on his lap. It was something he did in his spare time and something he liked to keep to himself so that his brothers wouldn't make fun of him. He fixed his blue eyes on her and asked, "Hey, April, have you ever had a secret you've been dying to tell someone?"

April faltered a bit, thinking of Robyn and how she wished that she could tell her new friends about her. But then her dad's warning came into her head. "You can't tell anyone about her, April. We can't let anyone know who she is until she gets better." April had kept the promise, but it was killing her not to tell Mikey or the others.

"I'm sure we all have secrets like that, but sometimes it's a good idea to just keep them to ourselves," she replied.

"So what's your secret?" Mikey asked her.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" she teased him.

"But we're friends, April. Don't friends share secrets?"

"It depends on the secret, Mikey. I'm sure you have secrets that you don't want to share with me, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's true."

"And you know secrets about your brothers that you won't share because they've asked you not to."

Mikey nodded. "Well, I only do that for Raph because he'll beat the green off me if I do. But I do it for Don and Leo because I know they'd want me to do it."

"Well, I'm the same way. Some secrets are better left where they are. I haven't told anyone about you guys, and I never will because I care about you that much."

"Yeah, but you can tell me what you're hiding," begged Mikey. "I promise I won't tell anyone, and I'll keep it to myself."

The urge to tell Mikey about Robyn was consuming her, but April shook her head. No, she'd made a promise to her dad not to reveal the secret, and it would stay with her until the day she died.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, but I can't," she said gently. "I made a promise to someone, and you can't break a promise."

It looked like Mikey wanted to say more, but he closed his mouth. "Yeah, I understand that," he said softly. "Don't worry about it, April. But if you ever get permission to tell, you know you can always come to me."

April gave him a hug. "Thanks, Mikey," she said. "That means a lot to me."

Over time, April replayed that conversation and really wanted to tell her friends about Robyn. Each time she thought of it, she remembered the promise she'd made her to her dad and to her sister. She would keep the secret until the day she died along with the secret about the Turtles. That was just the way it worked for her, and as it turned out, she kept her promise to the end of her life, though she never knew that it was going to be her sister who would end her life that day. But if she had known what her friends were going to go through after her death, she would have told them then and there about Robyn so all of the heartache her friends went through wouldn't have happened. She blamed herself for all of it, and she also blamed her dad. If he hadn't made her swear not to tell anyone, all of this could have been avoided. Now all she could do was watch her friends suffer and not be able to do anything about it. And it was then that she came to a realization.

Some secrets weren't worth dying for.

A/N: So that's the end of that little chapter. I hope you liked it. I want to try and update this as much as I can, but it's going to be hard with all of the other stories I have to do as well. I'll just do the best I can and leave it at that, okay? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: True Hero

A/N: Here's another chapter featuring Leo. I thought it would be cool to delve into his reaction to April's disappearance and how he met Maddie since Holding Out for a Hero was told in her perspective. So here you go. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words have been great.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and Madison.

Leo had always wanted to be a hero like Captain Ryan. He would watch "Space Heroes" every day and try to emulate his cartoon idol. His brothers never understood his fascination with the show or the character, but to Leo, Captain Ryan was great. He did things not many would dare to do, and Leo admired that about him. Ever since being made leader of his clan, Leo tried his best to do what Captain Ryan would do, though Splinter often told him that he had to be his own leader and not try to be like everyone else. Leo didn't understand why Splinter felt that way about Captain Ryan, but Leo ignored him and did things his own way sometimes. The biggest thing he wanted to do was to be able to protect his family and friends.

And yet he had failed when April disappeared.

He had vowed to protect her, but he hadn't walked her home when she declined. He should have been more forceful and insisted on walking her home, but he had given in to her stubborn nature and had let her walk home herself.

Some hero he was. Captain Ryan would have never done that. He could picture Captain Ryan looking at him with a stern look on his face. "You're a horrible leader, Cadet Leonardo," he would scold. "You let a helpless girl walk all alone and didn't protect her. You are not a true hero!" Thinking of that made Leo's heart ache for it was true.

He was jumping the rooftops and searching for April when he heard someone in distress. His instinct was to ignore it because he probably wouldn't be able to save them anyway, but a voice in his head urged him to check it out. He found a girl who was probably his age being harassed by Purple Dragons. Leo leapt in and defended her, scaring off the gang members. He braced himself for her to scream and run from him, but she didn't.

Instead, she thanked him and began talking to him about "Space Heroes." He was fascinated that she liked the show as much as he did, and it wasn't long before they began a spirited conversation about the show. It made Leo feel good to know that she liked his favorite show and that she wasn't bothered by his appearance.

After he escorted her home, Leo smiled to himself. He was lucky he had found Madison and hoped that they would have a tight bond. And as Leo made his way home, he knew that he really was a hero who could do the right thing when the situation called for it. He still felt guilty about April and what had happened, but by befriending Madison and saving her, maybe he was making up for that failure.

Splinter was waiting up for him when he got home. "How was your run, my son?" he asked.

"It was fine, Sensei," Leo answered. "I didn't find any leads on April, but I did make a new friend."

"And will she keep your identity a secret?"

"I think she will, Sensei," Leo replied. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, Leonardo," Splinter answered.

As Leo settled into bed, he looked up at the poster of Captain Ryan that hung above his bed. He knew Captain Ryan would be proud of him for what he'd done today and he could picture Captain Ryan saying to him, "Good job, Cadet Leonardo. You have truly proven yourself as a hero." With that last thought in his head, Leo fell asleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: And another chapter is done. Yep, it was short, but it was supposed to be as some of these chapters will be like that. It just depends on how long I can carry them out or how long I want them to be. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Always Watching

A/N: I was originally going to have this be a one shot, but I figured it would work well in Secrets and Lies since this particular story is a series of one shots pertaining to the Truth and Lies series. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far and want to apologize for the delay. Other stories got in the way and writer's block was another hindrance. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as it's a look inside Robyn's head.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

She is so happy to be home and not in that horrible place. She looks around at the familiar landscape of the home that was once hers. Her father comes in behind her, shuffling along with her suitcase. He's happy to see her, and she can't help but feel glad at that. He settles her into the room that was once her sister's as the room that had been hers had been used for storage. Kirby leaves her to get settled, and she sits on her sister's bed, sighing in contentment.

She then notices that the bed seems different. She reaches under the mattress and unearths a journal. She opens the journal and sees her sister's handwriting. Smiling, she reads what her sister has written and realizes her sister has been keeping a lot of secrets from everybody. As she reads about her sister's mutant friends, she wonders if her father even knows about them. Maybe he does, but if that's so, why hasn't he told her about them? She continues to read until her father calls her for dinner which turns out to be pizza of all things.

"Are you settling in well?" her father asks her.

She nods. "Yes, I love it here," she replies. "Thanks for letting me come home."

"You've done so well, and I think the doctors are pleased with your progress," he says.

"Are there any more leads on April's disappearance?" she asks.

"No, no one has any leads," he replies. "It's been so long, and I can't see why they still haven't found anything."

"Am I going to go to school?" she asks. She wants to see if she can talk to April's friends and see if they know anything about her.

"No, I think it's best if you stay home," he answers. "No one knows about you, and it needs to stay that way."

"When are you going to tell people?" she whines. "You can't keep me here forever."

"I know, honey, but I want to wait until April's killer is caught first so that they don't go for you next," he says.

Robyn rolls her eyes. If only he knew that April's killer was sitting right in front of him. But if he found that out, he'd send her away again or possibly put her in jail. That couldn't happen.

The two of them finish their food and go to the living room to watch a game show on TV. They don't talk about anything else, and Robyn doesn't want to. When the show's over, Robyn heads to bed. She snuggles under the covers and continues to read her sister's journal until she's too tired to keep her eyes open. As she falls asleep, a plan forms in her mind and she feels nothing but excitement over it. It's a way to get April's friends back and to make them go crazy. After all, anyone who's friends with April is the enemy as well, and they need to suffer just as much as she has.

22222

She wakes up to a nice day. Her father cooks her breakfast and leaves for work. He's so self-absorbed and doesn't notice the expression on her face, which is good for her. Everything will be going according to plan.

She flips through the channels but doesn't find anything interesting on TV. Sighing, she heads to her sister's room and brings the journal downstairs along with her phone. After reading something in her sister's journal, she smiles and composes a text and sends it to the number her sister so stupidly put down in her journal, making sure to sign it with an A. Yeah, that ought to get them riled up, thinking that April is back. The perfect plan is going just great.

She reads more of the journal and giggles when she sees what April writes about Donnie. Oh, how Donnie pines for her and loves her! Yes, he'll be easy to lure into her trap if her father talks about them and introduces her to them. Later that day, she composes an e-mail and sends it to him. Yes, that'll get him going. He'll be going nuts trying to figure out who's sending him these messages. He'll probably try and trace them, but she's too smart for that.

She continues her diabolical streak on the others and smiles. Yes, this will work perfectly. She puts away the journal and watches some television before her father comes home and makes dinner. She tells him her day went fine and asks about his own where he proceeds to talk about work and how everyone is so happy to have him back. She still resents him for leaving her to move to California, but the offer was there and he had to take it. Yeah, right. He just wanted to get away from his crazy daughter.

Then an idea comes to her. "Dad, when am I going to meet April's friends?" she asks.

"Pardon?" he asks.

"When am I going to meet April's friends?" she repeats. "You know, the ones she always told me about?"

"Which friends?" he asks her.

"Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey," she answers.

"I don't know, Robyn," he answers. "We have to plan this carefully."

"Did she ever tell them about me?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "No, I told her not to, and she kept her word."

"You shouldn't have done that," she mutters.

"I had to," he replies.

She rolls her eyes and says no more. How could her father do that to her? Why did he feel it was better for everyone to not know who she was? Oh well, she'd get back at him someday. He would pay for trying to shove her under the rug.

22222

Time passes, and Robyn continues to text her sister's friends. Then April's body is discovered. Robyn is nervous, thinking that it will be linked to her, but it's not. She is safe, and she is relieved. She attends the memorial service, and she's relieved that she'll be able to be seen out in public, though no one looks twice at her. Then she goes home with her father and he tells her more about her sister's friends and how they are mutant turtles who have hidden away because of being mutants. She knows this now, but she pretends to be surprised by the news so her father won't suspect a thing. Luckily it works.

"You'll meet them tomorrow night," he says.

"Great," she replies. "I can't wait."

22222

The night arrives, and she's excited. She'll finally get to really put her plan into motion and manipulate these mutants. She meets them, and they're everything her sister has described. She smiles at them and talks to them about how sorry she is that they had to go through that and how she can't wait to be friends with them. She sees Mikey's eyes light up and knows that she has him right where she wants him. Raphael is harder to read and looks as though he doesn't trust her. He'll be harder to win over, but she can do it. She just has to be subtle about it.

The Turtles leave her, and Kirby turns to her, an expectant look on his face.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"They seem nice," she says. "I can't wait to really get to know them and be friends with them."

"I'm glad you like them," he says. "They've done a lot for us, and we owe them a great debt."

She nods and waits until her father has left her room. Then she laughs really hard. Yeah, right. Those freaks are so going to pay, and she'll make sure they suffer.

22222

The plan moves along and she manipulates each of the Turtles with her charm. Then comes the day where the plan will really come into motion. She lures them into the antique shop, claiming that she's going to move in there and wants to have a slumber party. They fall for it just as she figures they would and follow her into the shop and to the apartment above it. She then wonders about meditation, and Leo offers to teach it to her. She does just as he asks her and closes her eyes, pretending to concentrate on her breathing. Then she notices the others are doing it, too. With a smile, she tiptoes away from them and closes the door, slipping an envelope beneath it. Soon their demise will be swift.

She pours the gasoline and lights the match. She smiles as the flame ignites. She can hear the freaks screaming and trying to break the door down. They manage to escape, and she's furious about it. One of them struggles with her and the floor collapses. She dangles Leo above the flames, ready to drop him in, but the others interfere and foil her plot. She can't remember everything that happens as it's a blur, but the Turtles manage to escape and so does she. She sees them huddled together, happy that they have escaped. She sneers, feeling mad that her plan didn't work. But no matter. She still has time to get rid of them. They can't escape from her.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can, freaks," she whispers. "You can't hide from me. I'm always watching."

Then she flees into the night before anyone can see her to concoct her next plan of revenge.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter I love writing for this universe and have missed doing so. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as it's one I've wanted to write for a long time. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but now I have inspiration and am going to work on this one again. We don't see much of Kirby in the show, so I thought it would be cool to delve into his feelings about what happened to both of his daughters. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil," the doctor said. "You're going to have twin girls."

Kirby O'Neil was the happiest man alive. He had dreamed of the day he would become a father, and now he was the father to not only one but two girls. "Is this real?" he asked his wife, Lauren.

Lauren smiled at her husband. "It's very real, sweetie," she said. "We're going to be parents."

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be the father of two girls! Wait until I tell the people at work!"

"I'm sure they'll be happy for you," his wife reassured him. She gazed down at her stomach and smiled. "I can't wait to see these little ones for myself. We'll have to think up names for them."

"All in due time, dear," Kirby said. "Right now, we need to celebrate."

She laughed. "Yes, we do, and I know just how we can do that."

22222

"C'mon, honey, push!" Kirby urged. "You're almost there."

Lauren grunted and kept on pushing, trying to bring her daughters into the world. It wasn't easy, but Lauren wasn't about to give up. She wanted to see her beautiful girls, and she was going to do it. She gritted her teeth and gave one last push. She gasped as she heard one cry and then another a few minutes later. Her girls were here!

The doctors tied the umbilical cords, and Kirby cut both of them. Then the babies were cleaned and then wrapped up and returned to their mother's arms.

"They're so beautiful!" Lauren breathed. "Hi, little ones. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Kirby added as he kissed both girls on their little heads.

"What are you going to name them?" the doctor asked.

Lauren smiled and pointed to the baby on her right. "This little one is going to be April Marie O'Neil," she said. "And the one on the left is going to be Robyn Lynn O'Neil."

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Kirby asked his wife.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way," she reassured him. "There's no way they're going to be dressing alike. That will just confuse people."

Kirby nodded. "Yes, I can see what you mean," he answered. "I'm just so glad they're here, and I know they'll be so good to each other."

"They're twins," said Lauren. "They're going to be so close, and they'll love each other as sisters should."

22222

"Come push me, April," four-year-old Robyn begged.

"I'm coming," April called as she ran to the swing her sister was on. "You have to pump your legs, Robyn."

"Can you push me first?" Robyn asked her.

"Okay, but then I'm going to show you how to do it," April replied. She pushed her sister, and her sister giggled as she went high in the air. This happened for a short time and then April got on her own swing and began to pump her feet.

"April, help me!" Robyn begged. "I'm slowing down!"

"Just pump your legs," April replied. "You can do it. Just watch me."

Robyn watched her sister and copied her, and soon she was flying just as high as April was. She laughed, and April laughed, too. They were having so much fun together.

"I love you, April," Robyn said.

"I love you, too, Robyn," April replied.

"And we'll be sisters forever, right?"

April nodded. "Yeah, we'll be sisters forever."

22222

"Daddy, can we go on the horses?" April begged. She pointed to the merry-go-round that was spinning around.

"Sure, honey," Kirby replied. He led them to the ride and helped them to choose two white horses. He stood in between them so they wouldn't fall off and held them. As the ride began, the girls giggled as they bounced up and down and hummed to the music that was playing. At one point, Robyn reached out her hand to April who took it and smiled. They continued holding hands until the ride was finished and then Kirby helped them off.

"Was that fun, girls?" he asked them.

"That was awesome!" April said.

"Yeah, I loved it," Robyn said. "My favorite part was when we held hands."

"I'm glad you liked it," Kirby told them. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Both girls cheered and were happy when Kirby got them ice cream. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day, and they would remember this day as long as they lived.

22222

Kirby sat in his office, hardly daring to believe what was going on. How could this have happened? April and Robyn were sisters! How could something so sweet and precious be torn apart instantly? Now one daughter had been sent away for her actions and the other was feeling guilty about all of it as though it was her fault. Steeling himself, Kirby figured that maybe spending some time together would help April. He left his office and went to his daughter's room. The door was open, and April was lying on her bed, a morose look on her face.

"April, I know you're feeling horrible about what happened, but you can't blame yourself for it," he said gently. "How about if we spend some time together and go to a movie?"

April looked up at her father. "I guess we could do that," she said.

"Great," Kirby said. He figured it would be the thing that would help mend the wound April was feeling. Plus, it would give them time to spend together since they hardly saw each other that much.

But what Kirby didn't know was that it would change their lives forever.

22222

"Dad, how could you bring her back?" April demanded.

"Her doctors say she's doing great, honey," Kirby told her. "I thought that since she's doing so well, she could come home and spend time with you."

"I don't want her here!" April snapped. "She tried to kill me, remember?"

"Yes, April, and she's sorry for that," answered Kirby. "You saw how she apologized to you. Why can't you forgive her? You two used to be joined at the hip."

"Because I don't trust her, Dad," replied April. "She's up to something, and I'm the only one who can see it."

Kirby ruffled her hair. "I think you're imagining things, sweetie," he said gently. "Just give her a chance." Before April could protest, he kissed her forehead and left for his office to do some work. He knew it was going to take April some time to come to terms with what happened, but he felt that Robyn was doing great and that the sisters would resume their relationship just as they had when they were younger.

It was all going to be okay.

22222

Kirby paced the floor of the apartment, worry building in his chest. April still hadn't come home, and now he was worried. He had called Donatello, hoping that the Turtle would give him some information, but Donnie stated that April had left them for home. With a sigh, Kirby headed to Robyn's room and wondered if maybe Robyn would be able to tell him what had happened to her sister.

"Robyn, I need you to come clean," he said. "Did you do something to April?"

"No," Robyn answered. "I know she went with her friends. Maybe they did something to her."

"I just talked to them, and they said she left to come home. Are you sure you didn't see her?"

"I'm positive, Dad," Robyn insisted. "I was here the whole time in my room."

"Okay, sweetie," said Kirby. "Thanks. But if you think of something, let me know. It's very important."

"I will," Robyn promised.

Kirby left and thought about what Robyn said. She certainly sounded like she was telling the truth, but he had his doubts, too. The phone rang, but it was only Crestwood explaining that the trial visit was over and that Robyn needed to come back because the doctors still weren't sure she was cured yet. Kirby knew Robyn wouldn't like it, and he was right. She screamed at him, telling him she hated him and that he was a horrible father. It hurt Kirby to hear that, but he had to do what was best for Robyn.

But after he left his daughter at the facility he couldn't help but wonder how all of this could have gone so horribly wrong.

22222

Kirby went to Robyn's room, tears filling his eyes. "Robyn, your sister's body was found in a hole," he said. "I know you said you don't know anything, but I want you to try and remember. Where were you that night?"

Robyn glared at him. "I told you that I was in here, Dad. I have no idea where April went or what happened to her. Someone probably killed her because people do that all of the time. But if I find out who did it, I swear, I will make sure they pay."

"No, you'll let the police handle it," Kirby said gently. "I'm sure they'll catch whoever did this."

"I hope they do," Robyn said firmly.

22222

The funeral was one of the worst days of Kirby's life. He never thought he'd be burying his daughter. Robyn was with him but was pretty much concealed so no one saw her. There were cameras there and one of them focused on him and Robyn. Kirby saw it and immediately covered his daughter's face so she wouldn't be exposed. No one else knew that there were two daughters, and he intended to keep it that way as long as he could.

He sat in numb silence as the funeral progressed and held Robyn's hand. Her face was etched in pain, and he could see that she really had loved April and was probably sorry for all that she did to her. Yes, Robyn had definitely changed, and it was this moment that caused him to make the decision to keep her at home.

22222

"So, what do you think of the Turtles?" Kirby asked his daughter.

"They're nice," Robyn said. "I kind of thought it was weird when you said April was friends with mutant turtles, but they aren't that bad. I think they'll be great friends for me."

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone about them," Kirby warned her.

Robyn smiled. "Don't worry, Dad, I won't," she promised. "Their secret's safe with me."

"Good. I'm glad you're going to be friends with them. We owe them so much."

"Yeah, we do," Robyn agreed.

22222

Kirby watched as the flames engulfed the antique store his sister had owned and the apartment above it. How could all of this have happened? He was thankful the Turtles had made it out, but he was sad about Robyn. She was likely dead now, and though he was furious at her for trying to kill the Turtles, he was also heartbroken. Now he'd lost two daughters and was truly alone in the world.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry for your loss, Mr. O'Neil," he said softly. "No parent should ever have to go through that."

"Thanks, boys," he said gently. "I'm sorry she tried to kill you. If I had known that was her plan, I would have shipped her back to Crestwood. I feel like I've failed you."

"You have not failed, Kirby," Splinter reassured him. "Robyn did this on her own, and she hid her plan so masterfully that you would have never known about it. You are a wonderful parent, but sometimes children can go astray even with the best guidance. Just take comfort in the fact that you did all you could for her."

Kirby knew Splinter was right, but that didn't stop him from still feeling guilty about all of this. It was his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it.

222222

Kirby hurried into the Lair and to the infirmary where the Turtles were. They had just suffered a terrible ordeal, and Kirby wanted to know what was going on.

"It was Robyn and her boyfriend," Leo told him. "They trapped us and tried to kill us."

"They had cyanide in the building," Donnie added.

"You believe us, don't you?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes begging for Kirby to believe what they were saying.

Kirby nodded. "Yes, I do believe you," he said. "I didn't know Robyn had a boyfriend. She never really talked much about her life in Crestwood, but it doesn't surprise me that this would happen. I believe she's still out there, and we have to do all we can to bring her to justice. She can't get away with this."

"Kirby, you must accept that there is a possibility Robyn will not survive this war," Splinter said. "I know it is hard for you to think about it like that, but you must come to terms that sometimes a fight will happen."

Kirby nodded. "I don't want it to come to that, but I accept that if Robyn is going to try and kill your sons, I would rather they kill her than to have them die. Your sons have done so much for my family and are like a family to me, too. I don't want to choose between them and Robyn, but I accept that she's beyond help. She needs to be stopped, and if that means she dies for that to happen, I'm willing to accept that even if I may not like the idea of it."

"We are glad to hear it," Splinter said. "You are still welcome here at any time."

"Well, I do have to live here since my apartment isn't ready yet. But thank you, Master Splinter. It means so much to me that you're willing to accept me despite everything Robyn has done."

"You are April's father as well, and she was a fine young girl," Splinter replied. "We are honored to have you in our lives."

That made Kirby feel better, and he put thoughts of Robyn out of his head as he had dinner with the Turtles and Splinter. But he knew that she was out there and that she'd have to be stopped one way or the other. It hurt Kirby to think that way after everything he'd done to make sure his girls had a good life, but he knew that Robyn was dead anyway. She wasn't the daughter he thought she was and had too much hatred in her to ever be cured.

And that was why she needed to be brought down by any means possible. As long as Kirby could think of her as dead, it would be easier to deal with. He wasn't alone. He had the Turtles and Splinter, and though he'd give anything to have April back, at least he could find comfort in the mutants who had been her dearest friends. He had to move on and mourn for Robyn later. That was all he could think of right now.

"Mr. O'Neil, are you okay?" Donnie asked him.

Kirby snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "I want to see that new invention you've been testing after dinner."

Donnie's eyes lit up. "Sure," he said.

And just like that, all thoughts of Robyn disappeared from Kirby's mind as he listened to Donatello prattle on about his latest invention. He wouldn't focus on the past and would focus instead on the future.

But as he settled into bed that night, he pulled out a picture of April and Robyn when they were four years old. How happy they had been! How had it all gone wrong? He began to sob for the daughters he had lost. Neither of them were coming back, and Kirby wished with all of his heart that he could change things. But this couldn't be changed, and all he could do was remember how it used to be and how things would never be the same again.

He put the picture away and settled down to sleep, trying to focus on what was to come next. Whatever happened, Kirby knew he had to be strong and do what was best for himself. Once this was over, Kirby figured he'd take a trip to Ireland to visit. He'd never been there and maybe it would be a way to get away from all the turmoil.

But what Kirby didn't know was that his life was going to change yet again, and it wasn't going to be a good thing for any of them.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. Yep, a bit of foreshadowing for Game of Lies and what's to come, though I'm not going to say what that is yet. You'll have to read more of Game of Lies to find out what happens. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
